Smash Bros Blood Ties SYOC
by fire assassin
Summary: Hello to anyone that is reading the summary. This is a SYOC for a story called Smash Bros. Blood Ties, a sequel for a story called Smash Bros Dark Vengeance. The template for what is needed is inside, as well as other pieces of information that you may need to know. Hope to see your Ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, who is reading this. I am Fire Assassin and I make a Smash Brothers fan fic that is accepting OCs.

Now before you get started, be aware that this is for a updated and revision fic of a story called Smash Bros. Blood Ties. The old version is still up on my profile, but it's not really canon as it will be erased once the revision of Blood Ties is far enough. There are many things that you, the reader, should know about me. If you are curious, then look to the old story and see the update portion. Also, feel free reading it if you wish, as there is only a few chapters of the story before I stopped.

Another thing that you should be aware of is that the fic that SYOC is for is actually a sequel to a previous story I did called Smash Bros Dark Vengeance. There will be a lot of references to that story, so it's recommended for people to read that if they want to be caught up.

With that out of the way, here is the template for the SYOC.

(Side Note: This SYOC is now on my Profile, and I am also accepting OCs that are from ALL SOURCES, such as games, anime, movies and more. So basically, you can make your OCS from ANYWHERE as long as they fit with the guide lines. This will make it easier for people to send in OCs, so have fun.)

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Origin: (Where did they came from. This is open to ALL SOURCES such as games, anime, movies and more. So that your OC can be from anywhere as long as you fit with the rest of the guide lines.)**

 **Personality: ( if you are sending a character that was in the Dark Vengeance story, explain how the OC changed since then. Be it for better or worse is up to you.)**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Clothing/Armor ect.:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Skills and traits:**

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Weapons (If any):**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Backstory: (If Newcomer, explain how they found out about the Smash Bros. tournaments. Why they want to enter in it. What they know about the previous tournament in the Dark Vengeance story, if they do anyway. If they are a returning OC form the last story, then write down what they have been up to after the last story and why they wish to enter again. Beyond that, feel free to write everything else about your OCs however you see fit.)**

 **Feats before entering: (Optional and not necessary):**

 **Final Smash:**

 **Extra Info (Optional and not necessary):**

You can send in the OC through PMs, however if you want to send one in but you can't do it through there, then send it in a review to the SYOC on the condition that you read the previous story that the fic is based on (Smash Bros Dark Vengeance) and leave a review or two.

I will stop around October, I will post exactly when on the SYOC in the update

So yeah, that is the SYOC. I thank you for reading this and I hope to see your OCS.

Fire Assassin signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I am sorry for the wait. I was originally going to write up an update on the 9th but I was behind on work with school as well as some family matters as of late.

Anyway, I am writing about this to tell everyone that I have some good news and bad news.

the good news is that the OC Submissions are done, and that I will begin writing the story. If you still want to send in one though send it in a PM and I will think about add them in the story.

The bad news however is something that will affect updates. My newest computer that I bought about a month ago isn't working. It sometimes comes on only to turn off quickly, and for some reason, after I even bought office to use Word, I am locked out and can't type anything on it. Basically, I can't use my laptop to write. Luckily I am using an old one of my friend from high school to write this, but it's slow and nearly unreliable.

So to sun it up: The submissions are over, but it might take as while for the story to get going with the laptop I got on the fritz. If I am lucky I can make the first chapter by next week, but that is just me hoping.


End file.
